The Nurse And Lab Technician
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When May Robinson leaves the hospital one night, she would have never expected she meet up with the family of the alien she's been taking care of. Nor did she expect she'd fall in love. :)


**Hello, y'all. I know many of you are waiting to the wedding story and that is coming soon, but I'd thought I'd give you an update on the couples. So far, there are 53 couples at the mansion (although Blitzwolfer and guestsurprise's OC Cassie are more guardian and charge, so the actual count of couples getting married right now, adding this story, is 52.) That's a lot of couples in both the Grant Mansion and the Jocklin Mansion, huh?**

 **Okay, on with the story. I only own Rachel and May Robinson. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.**

* * *

 **The Nurse And Lab Technician**

May Robinson checked off her checklist for her patient, who was looking much better. "You'll be back on your feet soon," she said.

Her patient, a middle-aged woman, looked at her gratefully. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say every time you came in to check on me, you heal me more," she said with a smile.

May returned her smile and headed out to check her other patients. That woman had actually come close to the truth as May had a gift: she could heal people with a touch. She had found out about it when a man having a heart attack had come in and she had grabbed his wrist to check his pulse. Suddenly, the man's color returned to his face and his pulse became steady and his blood pressure became normal and he sat up, feeling better. X-Rays showed no heart attack or anything else wrong. They were all puzzled.

May was also puzzled, until she had a little girl with a gunshot wound come in and had instantly attended to her and when she went to patch the girl's shoulder up, the wound began healing. Curious, she placed her hand on the girl's shoulder and was amazed that her hand became warm and a soft light appeared under her hand where it lay on the girl's shoulder, healing the young girl. No one could explain it then either.

May then tried small trials and soon discovered she had a healing power and decided to use it little by little to help her patients, but not too fast to avoid suspicion. As she kept practicing, she got better at using her healing power and her patients always recovered fully. The doctor who was her boss was happy because he didn't like it when patients were sick and died on him and she rose up to become the head nurse of the intensive care ward.

But she always worried someone would find out about her healing power and come after her, so she was always watching her back.

One night, it was 2:30 a.m. when her boss came up to her. "May, you've been working overtime lately," he said. "In fact, so much that you've worked up enough hours to take a month-paid vacation."

She was surprised. "Wow, but what about my patients?" she asked, not wanting to leave them waiting for her.

"They are completely recovered," he said with a smile. "I've look at all their records. We have no intensive care patients right now."

"That's good," she said.

He nodded. "You've earned that vacation," he said. "Why don't you put away these files and call it a night?"

She agreed and did so, soon pulling her car out of the parking lot.

But something was off and after about fifteen minutes, she pulled over and shut off the engine just in time to hear a beeping noise. Her mind instantly thought it was a bomb and she jumped out, running fast as a portal opened and her car was dragged into it. Afraid, she grabbed onto the wrought-iron gate in front of her and held on.

* * *

Gutrot had been unable to sleep and so was taking a walk, feeling really lonely and wanting a beautiful girl to be not only his science associate, but also someone he could perhaps even fall in love with.

He then heard the portal and looked up and was shocked to see a car going into the portal before it closed and a young woman in hospital uniform trying to stand up after the close scare with the portal. He rushed up to her and saw her pass out. He was about to pick her up when he saw something on the ground and picked it up, seeing a symbol that was all too familiar. Gripping the piece of metal in his hand, he picked up the woman and brought her inside.

As he was tending to her, she woke up.

* * *

May wondered who was tending to her and opened her eyes to see a strange person standing over her and one large white hand covered her mouth while the person brought out his other hand and placed one finger to his mouth. "Shh," he said. "Please stay calm. I'm not going to hurt you. Do you understand?"

She nodded and looked more closely at him, noticing how odd he looked and then she had a hunch. "Are you an alien?" she asked.

Shocked that she asked that and didn't sound afraid, he nodded. "Yes," he said.

Before he could ask how she knew, she smiled. "That's cool," she said. "I've been taking care of an alien that I found injured about two weeks ago."

Hearing that, Gutrot looked at her hopefully. "Who?" he asked.

She heard the note of hope in his voice. "He didn't say his name, but he's small and looks like a frog," she said.

"Is his suit green and black like mine?" the gas-mixing alien asked and she nodded. "Where is he now?"

"At my roommate's house," said May. "Is he a friend of yours?"

"Not only a friend, but a family member we thought had been killed by our enemies," he said.

She nodded. "I'll bring him here in a few days," she promised. "I need to give him a full checkup at the hospital."

Gutrot nodded and gave her a piece of paper. "Give this to Grey Matter when you're ready to bring him here and he'll know it's from me," he said. "But right now, we can't trust you knowing where we are."

She nodded. "I understand," she said. "I won't say a word to anyone."

He nodded and gently placed on hand behind her head to hold her head still. "Breathe," he said and released a sleeping gas from his hand. "It's just sleeping gas."

She had instantly recognized the odor of the gas and knew it was just that, a harmless sleeping gas, but she fell asleep before she could tell him that.

She woke up at her friend's home and saw her wallet was beside her. "They must have found my friend's address in there," she said to herself and checked her wallet, finding all her stuff there. She then went over to her bathroom and saw Grey Matter asleep in a box sitting on the sink and looking better. She gently shook his shoulder and he woke up.

"May," he said with a smile. "You're home?"

"On vacation," she said. "But I'm going to pay a quick visit to the hospital in a few days to give you a checkup before I bring you to your home."

He looked at her in confusion and she handed him the paper Gutrot had given her. "Your friend said you'd know it's from him."

The small alien opened the paper up and smiled. "Gutrot," he said. "So you met my family?"

"Just him," said May. "He was relieved when he heard you were alive as your family thought you were gone."

The Galvan smiled at her. "Thank you, May," he said and she smiled.

* * *

Just as she promised, she took him to the hospital a few days later and went in while he hid in the back of her scrub shirt, which she wore over a blue t-shirt and the scrub shirt was a bit big on her, so Grey Matter wouldn't suffocate while hiding. May greeted her coworkers and paid a courtesy visit to a family who had been in a car wreck, but had thankfully only received a few scratches as a result. She then made it to the intensive care ward and went to the locker room, grabbing her equipment and setting Grey Matter down on the bench and he stayed still for the checkup and she smiled, putting her equipment back in her locker. "You're good to go," she said.

Suddenly, the alarms went off and the hospital intercom went off with an alarm about an attack. Grey Matter instantly tugged May's shirt sleeve. "May, there's a secret passage in here," he said and pointed to the closet. "Hurry."

She quickly opened the door and Grey Matter pressed in a certain code on the keypad, which opened the secret passage and she went through, seeing the entry close behind her just as the closet door closed too. She chuckled. "Just like in mystery books," she said as she pulled out her flashlight and headed down the tunnel with Grey Matter sitting on her shoulder.

It didn't take long for them to reach the Jocklin Mansion and May was shocked at that until one of the scientist brothers told her that the tunnel had been built to help people in a crisis, such as a hostage situation or a fire. Grateful, she thanked them and Grey Matter showed her the way to the Grant Mansion.

Rachel had been dusting when she heard the door open and saw the strange young woman come in and was about to ask if she could help her when she spotted a familiar alien on the stranger's shoulder. "Grey Matter!" The owner of the Grant Mansion exclaimed happily as she grabbed him and hugged him, tears in her eyes. The small alien returned her hug and heard Rachel call out to the others that he was alive and back home. Everyone heard and came to see it for themselves and Grey Matter let himself be hugged by all of them.

After the cheers died down, Grey Matter introduced Rachel to May. "She found me after that battle two weeks ago and took me in," he said.

Gutrot then came up. "She kept her promise about bringing you home too," he said.

Rachel smiled. "Thank you, May," she said. "For saving Grey Matter and bringing him back to us."

The black-haired girl smiled and Gutrot came up behind her, placing a friendly hand on her shoulder while Grey Matter jumped to Rachel's shoulder and looked at the nurse. "Hey, May, you might not have known, but you owe Gutrot a kiss, because he saved you when the Forever Knights used that portal to steal your car and kidnap you because they knew of your healing power," he said.

At the word 'kiss', May's whole face turned red as did Gutrot's face and Rachel smiled, leaving quietly with the Galvan in her arms and she playfully tickled him a bit. "So she's got a healing power that the Forever Knights want?" she asked.

"Yup," said Grey Matter. "And Gutrot is in love with her."

Rachel was surprised at that, but then smiled. "Think she feels the same way?" she asked.

"We'll find out if we play the cards right," said the Galvan.

The owner of the Grant Mansion realized the small alien was matchmaking and she smiled. "Then let's hope you didn't play the Ace too soon," she said.

Meanwhile, May gazed up at Gutrot as he towered over her five-foot-four inch high frame and he opened his mouth to say something, but she stopped him from doing so as she kissed him, making him freeze a bit and she looked up at him with a smile. "Um, sorry, but…I do like you," she said.

He chuckled a bit. "I like you very much, May," he said honestly and she smiled and asked to see his lab, explaining she had graduated with a degree in the study of gases, which amazed him and he brought her to his lab immediately.

* * *

Over the week, May would come visit and help Gutrot as they studied gases and the others would often be quietly watching and would see the nurse look over at Gutrot and blush a little and he'd do the same.

"Well, they are shy around each other," said Snare-Oh to Rachel and Grey Matter.

"And they blush when they look at each other?" asked Rachel.

"Big time," said Whampire.

The owner of the Grant Mansion nodded. "Something tells me there'll be another engaged couple here by next week," she said and they nodded in agreement.

* * *

It had now been two weeks since May had found the Mansion and its secret and she was now in Gutrot's lab writing down a report on another gas reaction when she saw Rachel come in. "Hey, almost done?" she asked.

May smiled as she finished up the report and set it aside. "Yes," she said. "What's going on?"

"Movie night," answered the blonde girl. "Gutrot's waiting for you upstairs."

The twenty year old girl blushed and headed out to the living room with Rachel following and they all sat down as the previews started.

Just then, Gutrot looked at May and blushed a little. During the two weeks, he had gone from liking her to falling head over heels for her and from her beautiful smile and the multiple kisses they had shared over the two weeks, he could tell she felt that way too. He now kneeled down before her and took a deep breath.

"May, I…I have come…to really…like you…a lot," he said, stumbling a bit over his words. "I was wondering…what would you say if…I asked you to be my lab associate?"

She was stunned. "But, I'm a nurse already," she said gently.

"I mean on the side," he said. "I could never ask you to give up your job at the hospital."

That earned him another smile and a small giggle from her. "You're trying to tell me something, aren't you?" she asked him.

He gulped. She was really good at sensing stuff like that. "May, will you…will you…?" He tried to ask, but he was stumbling badly over his words.

May laughed gently. "Honey, you forgot something," she said gently.

"What?" he asked curiously as she pulled him up and made him sit down on the couch beside her so that his head was near hers and she kissed him right in front of everyone before pulling back a bit.

"You forgot to kiss me first," she said, making him blush again before he kissed her again.

"May, would you consider…being my mate…forever?" he asked without stumbling over his words this time.

She gave him a smile that lit up her whole face. "Yes," she said.

Applause filled the room and Rachel stood up to gather up the dessert dishes to bring to the kitchen before bringing out the popcorn. Rook followed her to help her.

"You know, that was something I forgot to do when I asked you to marry me," he said.

She chuckled and put down the dishes in her hands and Rook set down the dishes he had and gently grabbed Rachel from behind and gently spun her into him, kissing her deeply and making her knees buckle as she returned the kiss with a smile.

" _I have to update that wedding list,"_ she thought to herself as Rook began French kissing her. _"But it can wait for later,"_ she finally decided.

Right then, it was time to celebrate another couple's happiness.

* * *

 **I couldn't help it. Gutrot needed someone too. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
